After High School OC
by KodaBoy
Summary: This is a gay HSM spin off with an original character and Troy Bolton. Hope you enjoy.


High School Musical Fan Fiction (OC)

_OC-Michael Wright_

_HSM-Troy Bolton _

By Kodabear

* * *

><p>Warning: I do not own The High School Musical story in any way. I just think Zac Efron is the most amazing thing in the world. Please leave your feedback and I will continue this story. Much love Koda.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One<strong>_

Dear Diary,

I had an awesome day, I am so glad I decided to go to NYU. Today I went to the mall, and I met this wicked handsome guy, even though it started off shitty. Let me just walk you through my amazing day.

I went into Urban Outfitters to find a nice cardigan for my leanly muscular body. As I went in the store though, I ran into this guy, literally. I felt so bad because I made him spill his cup of coffee all over himself. He was honestly really attractive and I couldn't help but stare.

I looked into his crystal clear blue eyes and immediately started to feel guilty. As this emotion came over me, I kind of started to have tears welling in my eyes. He looked at me and began to open his mouth.

"Are you okay bub?" the stranger asked me.

I looked at him confused, "I should be the one asking you that? You are soaking wet, and it is all my fault."

"Don't worry about it, really. My name is Troy Bolton, what is yours?" he said in a very secure, yet nurturing voice.

"My name is…ah, ahh, ahh." I stammered out nervously.

He grabbed my chin and angled it up into his face. He was about at least 6 foot, which was a good inches taller than my 5 foot 7 inches.

I once again looked into this amazingly handsome guy's eyes.

"Hun, I am no more handsome then you are cute." He said in a very truthful tone.

"What?" was all I got out, with a confused look on my pale face.

Troy was very fast to reply, "You heard me. I said you are very cute."

"My name is Michael." I said this still in awe of what was happening before me.

"Nice to meet you Michael, I am new to town. I just transferred to NYU for musical theater. I could really use someone to maybe hang out with. Mind if I get your number?" He asked me with a flirty smirk on his face.

I replied in a confused yet flirty tone, "What? Timeout, you are gay and are asking for my number? Are you smoking crack! You also go to the same school I go to; this must be some crazy dream or something."

His white shirt was still wet, and was beginning to become see through. As I noticed this he leaned in to give me, a random stranger a hug.

As he was giving me this amazing hug in the middle of the mall he whispered in my ear, "Boo you're not dreaming. I am asking for your number, and I want to take you out on a date. Is that okay with you hun?"

I pulled back from this long embrace and looked still confused at why he would want a date with me and replied with a "Yes, under one condition."

As if by second nature Troy answered with a worried "Whatever it takes."

I said, "You promise to call me?"

He said "Yes only if you can promise me something."

"What is it?" was all that came out of my mouth in almost an asshole tone.

Giggling at this he replied with a simple yet sweet thing. "As long as you promise to answer my call dear."

With that simple sentence and his lip biting wink he gave me, I entered my number into his iPhone.

As I turned around to walk away he grabbed my arm and said, "Michael one more thing please?" This was said more as sentence declaring me to do something rater then asking.

All I could do was reply to the God-like human with, "What is that Mr. Bolton?"

"Will you help me find something to wear?" He said seriously and sarcastically all at the same time.

I laughed with a muted "Sure", and went with the boy to pick out an outfit.

After helping him out with the clothing ordeal I made my way back to my dorm to work on some homework, but all I could think about was this pretty awesome guy named Troy Bolton. Oh how I wish he would call me sometime soon.

-Michael Wright

* * *

><p>I thoroughly hope you enjoyed this story. I am writing this because I want to, and it is not the best. I have a vision for this, so stay tuned. Leave me some feedback and subscribe.<p>

With love,

Kodabear.


End file.
